poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Arrived in the Pokemon Coliseum (Kazemon, Beetlemon and Sorcermon's Story)
Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon made it to Entrance of the Tournament and then Unversed appeared, then Professor Oak is gonna fight them Professor Oak: Don't worry, everyone! I'll fight them? Beetlemon: Are you sure? He look at them and he ran away Professor Oak: Red! They're all yours! He's gonna fight them with his Pokemon, Kazemon, Beetlemon and Socerymon and after that they defeated them Professor Oak: Phew! Good job! Those guys are making Scare. Red: Well, you cannot expect you to do it. Professor Oak: Who asked the little boy? You'll find out when you're older. Red: (Sigh) And I have to be stronger.... Strong enough to be a true hero. Kazemon: You tink being strong is the same as bring a hero? Red: Yeah- mostly. Look at how strong Lobomon and his friend was, and they're the Champion. All: (Gasp) Lobomon? Professor Oak: So, lady.... You got any plans for later? You know, I've trained a few Heroes in my time. Maybe I could recite you a little epic poetry. Beetlemon: Do you know Lobomon and his friends? Professor Oak: Of course. Their the strongest one everybody's going crazy for- Oh, I know. You must be their fan. Everywhere I got is this and that... More like a full. Kazemon: What? No, we are just looking for them. Professor Oak: Well, tell me about it, monkey. You, your friend and the rest of the trainer! They shows up out of nowhere... Goes and wins the first game they ever enter, Dazzling the whole town... And then that they disappeared! Red: Everyone said they are the real thing, a true hero. And I can't wait til I'm that tough. Professor Oak: Oh really? He's so tough that he turned the last match who faced him into a crazy person. Red: Professor Oak, be nice. Kazemon: Does that mean they're not here? Professor Oak: Whoa! Lady! Not so fast. They may not be here right now, but you never know. They could always decide they're gonna show up for the games. Red: That's right.... To defend their title. Professor Oak: And if you need there's always a chance you might run into them. I have an idea. I'll sign you up for the Tournament. And if you need a teacher like me, I'll be happy to help for you, kids. Red: But Professor Oak, I thought I want you to help trained. Professor Oak: Listen, young boy. These guys needs to be stronger like you. Them and you are gonna be the Pokemon Trainer like everybody is. Kazemon: I think... You're right. Please sign us to the games. Socerymon: Our name is Beetlemon, Kazemon and I'm Socerymon. Great to see you. Professor Oak: Okay, you three. Let's started with your training. Kazemon: Thank you, but no. Professor Oak: Suit yourself. (Sigh) Womens, never gets old. Come on, I'll sign you up for the games. After the Matches Kazemon: There is no sign of them, boys. Beetlemon: I know. Socerymon: And we almost there to the final. The only competitor is Silver the Hedgehog. Kazemon: I wonder who is was? They turned back and they saw him Sliver: Kazemon, Beetlemon And Socerymon, right? I'm Silver. Your opponent in the final. Wow Finally! I beat you I get to take on Lobomon and his teM. Beetlemon: Why is that? I don't get it. Are you saying there is another match to the final. Silver: Oh, no! Looks like you didn't get a memo. Oh, Oak! Would you tell them the rules? Professor Oak: Alright, here's how it is. The games are devided into two brackets- you got your east, you got your west. The winners from each bracket face off in the championship match. and right now you are competing in the east, and we got no clue about the side. For all we know, your Pokemon Trainer, Lobomon, Agunimon and Loweemon could be cruising through over in the West. Socerymon: Then we should put the matches right there. Beetlemon: We should have go there looking for them. Professor Oak: I don't think so. It's not allowed. Athletes are expressly stay forbidden from watching matches in the other bracket. Red: Did he just make that up for himself? Silver: Maybe. Professor Oak: Okay! Okay! Look... You gotta stay there and fight this match. The two athletes I entered defaulted before they made it to the top. Give a guy a break. I got a reputation. Silver: O-kay. Hey, do it for us, too. Kazemon: Okay. Beetlemon: Sure, We'll finish what we started. Professor Oak: Oh my! Everyone is gonna like this! I'll be waiting for you in the vestibule. Just tell me when you're ready. He left Red: A Match between them? This is great! Professor Oak: Except for you, Red. You got alot of training to do for your Pokemon. Red: Oh, right.... Well, good luck, guys. I'll see you around. He left Silver: Kazemon, Beetlemon, Socerymon, give it your best out there. Kazemon: You too. Silver: I am so fired up! He are doing his exercise Beetlemon: Silver, Agunimon, Lobomon and Loweemon are our friends. How come that you know them? Silver: They saved my life. During the last games... This man named Giovanni tried to make them his pawn of darkness... And he used me to do it. He had some kind of Helmet or something that made me go Cuckoo, gave me.... The Helmet that makes me turned against them. And for that, they saved me. And they didn't need the darkness to do it. Socerymon: I can't believe it. Silver: Well that's enough drama for that. I guess I'll see you in the rings, okay? He left Kazemon: Loweemon... Beetlemon: Agunimon... Socerymon: Lobomon...